Gentleman Ghost
History Origin James "Gentleman Jim" Craddock was a notorious highwayman who robbed people in the English countryside. In the 1800's, Craddock became obsessed with immortality and never dying. His search led to the world of the occult. Through a mirror, Craddock made contact with a demon of the First Hierarchy, Asteroth, and made a deal. In exchange for ten human souls, Asteroth would grant his wish. Asteroth instructed Craddock to find and use Wagner's Horn to capture and retain the souls and granted him the use of a mystical cane and ring to summon an ogre to aid him. In order to keep the authorities occupied, Craddock framed Jason Blood, an already infamous occultist based in London, as the perpetrator. When Craddock extracted a soul, his victim was left in a ghastly catatonic state. This bizarre rash of thefts eventually caught the attention of Sherlock Holmes. Convinced that Blood was innocent, Holmes reenacted Blood's ritual and summoned Batman for help. Craddock's hideout was at an old windmill, characterized by a mixture of red clay and wheat grain in the ground near it. Holmes discovered this first and became the tenth victim. When Batman revealed to Craddock that he would become a ghost in his time, Craddock was undaunted and was empowered by Asteroth. However, Etrigan knocked Craddock unconscious and killed Asteroth with his mystical cane. Craddock was eventually tried, convicted, and sentenced to death by hanging. Soon after, he transcended death and rose from his grave at Brigands Hill Cemetary as Gentleman Ghost and swore he'd get revenge on Batman someday even if it meant centuries of waiting. To pass the time, he resorted to his past career as a thief. As Gentleman Ghost, Craddock finally encountered Batman but was caught and humilated. Undaunted, he continued his ways. Gentleman Ghost's latest crime was in South America during Los Muertos, a celebration of the dead, a perfect cover for him. Batman, Plastic Man, and Fire were already in waiting and managed to defeat him. For the exclusive purpose of detaining Gentleman Ghost, Batman carries a set of brass knuckles and handcuffs fashioned from Nth Metal, the one object capable of affecting him. When exposed, Gentleman Ghost reverts to a solid, corporeal form. Eager to exact revenge on those in his previous life, Gentleman Ghost resurfaced in London and began to collect what he referred to as "The Artifacts," three cursed relics that would give him the ability to raise the dead and make them do his bidding. He gathered a quill that signed 1000 death warrants, rope from a gallow in the Museum of Torture, and a silver key that locked away the bodies in a tower dungeon. Along the way, Batman tried to stop Gentleman Ghost but was knocked unconscious. Gentleman Ghost seized the opportunity and buried Batman alive in a boobie trapped coffin at the Brigands Hill Cemetary. Batman resorted to astral projection to look for help. After dispatching Green Arrow and Speedy, Batman and Deadman tried to stop Gentleman Ghost from acquiring the third relic. Once he was returned in his body, Batman managed to destroy the relics. The 1000 undead convicts turned on Ghost and dragged him to the netherworld. Gentleman Ghost escaped his would-be army and later teamed up with Owlman to kill the world's heroes but was defeated. Gentleman Ghost was later one of the earthlings forced to participate in Mongul's death race. During the race he teamed up with Black Manta and Joker in an attempt to force Batman off a canyon. This backfired and Gentleman Ghost's car was destroyed. He was then teleported to a cell in Warmoon with the other losing villains. After Mongul was defeated he and the other villains were held in a cell created by Guy Gardener's ring. Gentleman Ghost later escaped and attended the Joker's 'Superhero Celebrity Roast', where the villains were roasting Batman alive. However, the villains were distracted by Jeffrey Ross, allowing Batman to escape. Gentleman Ghost and the others were then taken down by Batman. Personality and Traits Consumed by anger, Craddock acknowledged that revenge was the fire that kept him on the Earth. Gentleman Ghost has been shown doing crimes that range from mere robberies to plans to raise an army of the dead from the grave. Powers and Abilities The Gentleman Ghost carried two pistols and a cane that shot the same deadly fire. As a ghost, he was able to fly and phase through objects. Although, like all spirits he was highly vulnerable to Nth Metal. He is also shown to have a car that he drives in Death Race to Oblivion but in other episodes, he used a skeleton horse. Appearances * Terror on Dinosaur Island! * Dawn of the Dead Man! * Game Over for Owlman! (cameo) * Trials of the Demon! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! (cameo) * Death Race to Oblivion! (cameo)'' * Sidekicks Assemble! (Simulation) * Chill of the Night! (cameo) * Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! (cameo) * Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:19th century Category:Batman Villains Category:Males